Empress Greaves
Empress Greaves are heavy feet armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are made by craftsmen in Satorl Marsh. Appearance Sources Shops * Frontier Village Armour Shop for 14,400 G. Trade Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. Poison Brog |Area6 = Satorl Marsh |Rate6 = 36.8 |Enemy7 = Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) Mechon M82 |Area7 = Ether Mine |Rate7 = 35 |Enemy8 = Mechon M84 |Area8 = Ether Mine |Rate8 = 35 |Enemy9 = Amber Fischer |Area9 = Satorl Marsh |Rate9 = 17.4 |Enemy10 = Aqua Nebula (Satorl Marsh) Aqua Nebula |Area10 = Satorl Marsh |Rate10 = 17.4 |Enemy11 = Lacus Flamii |Area11 = Satorl Marsh |Rate11 = 17.4 |Enemy12 = Marsh Flamii |Area12 = Satorl Marsh |Rate12 = 17.4 |Enemy13 = Satorl Flamii |Area13 = Satorl Marsh |Rate13 = 17.4 |Enemy14 = Satorl Vang |Area14 = Satorl Marsh |Rate14 = 17.4 |Enemy15 = Storm Vang |Area15 = Satorl Marsh |Rate15 = 17.4 |Enemy16 = Wind Nebula |Area16 = Satorl Marsh |Rate16 = 17.4 |Enemy17 = Colony Lizard |Area17 = Ether Mine |Rate17 = 16.6 |Enemy18 = Coppice Quadwing |Area18 = Satorl Marsh |Rate18 = 15.7 |Enemy19 = Stormy Widardun |Area19 = Satorl Marsh |Rate19 = 15.7 |Enemy20 = Graceful Holand |Area20 = Colony 6 |Rate20 = 13.9 |Enemy21 = Grom Nebula |Area21 = Colony 6 |Rate21 = 13.9 |Enemy22 = Hard Hox |Area22 = Colony 6 |Rate22 = 13 |Enemy23 = Soft Hox |Area23 = Colony 6 |Rate23 = 13 |Enemy24 = Ether Bunnia |Area24 = Satorl Marsh |Rate24 = 11.7 |Enemy25 = Ogre Bunnia |Area25 = Satorl Marsh |Rate25 = 11.7 |Enemy26 = Dark Kisling |Area26 = Ether Mine |Rate26 = 11.2 |Enemy27 = Drunk Vang |Area27 = Ether Mine |Rate27 = 11.2 |Enemy28 = Red Antol |Area28 = Colony 6 |Rate28 = 8.1 |Enemy29 = Sky Rhogul |Area29 = Colony 6 |Rate29 = 8.1 |Enemy30 = Yellow Antol |Area30 = Colony 6 |Rate30 = 8.1 |Enemy31 = Flamme Antol |Area31 = Colony 6 |Rate31 = 7.3 |Enemy32 = Lubum Antol |Area32 = Colony 6 |Rate32 = 7.3 |Enemy33 = M32 Transport Unit |Area33 = Ether Mine |Rate33 = 5.6 |Enemy34 = Mechon M32X (normal) Mechon M32X |Area34 = Ether Mine |Rate34 = 5.6 |Enemy35 = Mechon M53X (normal) Mechon M53X |Area35 = Ether Mine |Rate35 = 5.6 |Enemy36 = Mechon M55 (normal) Mechon M55 |Area36 = Ether Mine |Rate36 = 5.6 |Enemy37 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X |Area37 = Ether Mine |Rate37 = 5.6 |Enemy38 = Mechon M67 (normal) Mechon M67 |Area38 = Ether Mine |Rate38 = 5.6 |Enemy39 = Cautious Balteid |Area39 = Satorl Marsh |Rate39 = 5.5 |Enemy40 = Fighter Igna |Area40 = Satorl Marsh |Rate40 = 5.5 |Enemy41 = Mist Rhogul |Area41 = Satorl Marsh |Rate41 = 5.5 |Enemy42 = Satorl Caterpile |Area42 = Satorl Marsh |Rate42 = 5.5 |Enemy43 = Shield Igna |Area43 = Satorl Marsh |Rate43 = 5.5 |Enemy44 = Sunlight Schvaik |Area44 = Satorl Marsh |Rate44 = 5.5 |Enemy45 = Water Upa |Area45 = Colony 6 |Rate45 = 5.4 |Enemy46 = Aggressive Cornelius |Area46 = Satorl Marsh |Rate46 = 4.9 |Enemy47 = Bunker Wisp |Area47 = Colony 6 |Rate47 = 4.9 |Enemy48 = Doom Hox |Area48 = Colony 6 |Rate48 = 4.9 |Enemy49 = Drifter Jutard |Area49 = Colony 6 |Rate49 = 4.9 |Enemy50 = Ether Igna |Area50 = Satorl Marsh |Rate50 = 4.9 |Enemy51 = Mistol Igna |Area51 = Satorl Marsh |Rate51 = 4.9 |Enemy52 = Morule Hox |Area52 = Colony 6 |Rate52 = 4.9 |Enemy53 = Colony Upa |Area53 = Ether Mine |Rate53 = 4.7 |Enemy54 = M42 Scout Unit (Ether Mine) M42 Scout Unit |Area54 = Ether Mine |Rate54 = 4.7 |Enemy55 = Vengeful Daulton |Area55 = Ether Mine |Rate55 = 4.7 |Enemy56 = Barbaro Igna |Area56 = Satorl Marsh |Rate56 = 4.6 |Enemy57 = Duel Igna (XC1) Duel Igna |Area57 = Satorl Marsh |Rate57 = 4.6 |Enemy58 = Guard Igna |Area58 = Satorl Marsh |Rate58 = 4.6 |Enemy59 = Reckless Godwin |Area59 = Satorl Marsh |Rate59 = 4.6 |Enemy60 = Tumultuous Felix |Area60 = Satorl Marsh |Rate60 = 4.6 |Enemy61 = Officer Volff |Area61 = Satorl Marsh |Rate61 = 3.1 |Enemy62 = Partner Volff |Area62 = Satorl Marsh |Rate62 = 3.1 |Enemy63 = Satorl Volff |Area63 = Satorl Marsh |Rate63 = 3.1 |Enemy64 = Swift Zektol |Area64 = Satorl Marsh |Rate64 = 3.1 |Enemy65 = Deluded Igna Deluded Igna (QE) |Area65 = Satorl Marsh |Rate65 = 0 |Enemy66 = Hungry Volff Hungry Volff (QE) |Area66 = Satorl Marsh |Rate66 = 0 |Enemy67 = Lazy Hox Lazy Hox (QE) |Area67 = Colony 6 |Rate67 = 0 |Enemy68 = M71 Fire Support M71 Fire Support (QE) |Area68 = Colony 6 |Rate68 = 0 |Enemy69 = Mechon M64 Armour+ Mechon M64 Armour+ (QE) |Area69 = Colony 6 |Rate69 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Heavy Feet Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour